


Veera, Draupadi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [5]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The brave Yajnaseni, born out of the sacrificial fire, is made of different stuff altogether.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Veera, Draupadi

The words of Pratikamin would have probably made her faint, had she been just another woman, but the brave Yajnaseni, born out of the sacrificial fire, is made of different stuff altogether.

Her head reels– she cannot tell if it’s because of the current shock or the presently worsening abdominal cramps– and she finds it hard to even stand straight, but she must stop this nonsense before it gets worse.

“Go back to the Sabha, Pratikamin,” she orders regally, her voice displaying none of the horror that threatens to rip her heart apart. “Ask them once again, whether I really am a slave, having been staked by my husband after he had become a slave himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @worddiva179 (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Nava Rasa Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
